


Still the one

by p_shaa



Category: Cravity, Starshipz - Fandom
Genre: Did I say fluff??, Fluff, M/M, WHAT DO YA PUT HERE?????, fluffy angst!, seriwoo are cute!, soft angst, soft?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_shaa/pseuds/p_shaa
Summary: 'But hyung, relationships based on intense experiences never work.'Where Woobin, fearing his feelings might change, runs away from love. But how long can he deny himself?
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Still the one

'This feels good.' Serim commented softly as he lay beside Woobin, looking out the window. A few hours. A few hours more is all they needed to endure before things turned back to normal. But to Serim, things already felt normal. Having Woobin curled up beside him, his fingers playing with his hair, feeling this warm breath against his nape, it made the pandemonium outside feel bearable. Feel normal.

But perhaps, it was not so for Woobin, who turned to look at him incredulously ' _This_ feels good?" He turned back to look out the window, his voice taking on a gloomy tone. 'There is nothing good about what's happening outside hyung.' Serim, who could detect the underlying terror in his voice, simply pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him in assurance. 'That's not what I meant Woobin ah...' Noticing his terror-filled eyes looking at him curiously, he explained, voice soft and assuring, 'I meant this, staying in each others arms, it feels _safe.'_ Woobin hummed in agreement, snuggling even closer, as he diverted his eyes back outside. The silence settled around them again, as they lay quietly, enjoying the comfort of each other's safety.

'They must be feeling so scared right now though.' Woobin spoke up suddenly, eyes stuck on a bunch of children who were hidden in the cafe across the street. He then turned to look at me, his eyes slightly watery, 'Can't we bring them here hyung?' Serim could only stare at him, his eyes apologetic, and Woobin understood. He knew they couldn't risk it. They couldn't risk the lives of the many they had managed to save. And he also knew, the kids were safe. As long as they remained hidden inside the cafe for a few more hours, they would stay safe.

'Things won't be the same once we go back, will they?'

' _We_ aren't the same anymore Woobin ah..' Serim replied instead, his eyes staring right at Woobin as he said so. His words held a different meaning, but it was lost on Woobin, who simply nodded before signing. 'I will miss you hyung..'

Woobin felt the other's arms loosen and turned to look at him questioningly, but Serim only smiled reassuringly, tightening his arms around him once more. His feelings could wait. His longing for more could wait. But for now, all Woobin needed was the assurance he felt in Serim' s arms, and that was all Serim would offer him.

The next few hours, they spent in silence, Woobin eventually giving in to exhaustion and falling into a restless sleep, while Serim kept watch. It wasn't long before they were rescued. They had barely spent a week there, a week hiding from the terrorists, but it felt way longer to them. And they had witnessed way too much. It had been barely a week, but things has changed.. _They_ had changed.

* * *

'So., I guess this is goodbye?' Serim turned around, his face expressionless as he stared at Woobin. He saw the way Woobin was standing, the distance between them, the unease in his stance... He looked uncomfortable, and it only made Serim feel that much worse. Things did change..

'Does it have to be?' He asked, his voice so low, it was barely audible. ' _I thought we had something._ ' Though he tried hard not to, he still let some pain seep into his voice. Woobin looked away, eyes avoiding his and Serim knew, Woobin felt as torn and troubled as him.

'We do.. But.. Hyung, relationships based on intense experiences never work.' A non-committal sound left Serim's lips at his comment. He felt confused, bewildered, sad, but also.. Hopeful? Knowing Woobin does feel the same, but he is.. Scared? 'I.. Its only been a week, and we only had each other this past week. But now.. Things will be back to normal again. We could meet new people, our feelings could change hyung. MY feelings could change. I would rather spare us both the pain.'

His sudden confession left Serim feeling confused. It was bittersweet, knowing he liked him enough to care about such things, but not enough to take a risk. He continued staring at him in silence, his face expressionless, and Woobin could feel anxiety and guilt starting to seep in. He wondered if he was making a mistake? Wondered if it was his fault? But, he hadn't been aware of his own feelings until it had been too late. All he wished for was the safety he felt in the older's presence. And even when he realized that his feelings for the other were changing, never once did he assume that the older could feel the same. Had he unintentionally led Serim on, knowing he never meant to continue whatever they had going on? Serim could see the guilt taking a hold in Woobin's thoughts, could see it eating him up, and smiled softly just so he could reassure him, pushing his own pain aside.

'It's okay Woobin ah. You are right. Things are definitely going to change. Lets not jump into something we aren't sure of.' Serim smiled brightly, throwing his arm over the younger's shoulder, pulling him in close. 'Besides, we can just wait and see where time takes us! We have all the time we need, don't we?' He looked down at the younger, his eyes shining as he saw the relief the other felt. 'That's your brother, isn't it?' He suddenly asked, staring at a kid who was looking around the place, searching for someone. He felt Woobin nodding against him and smiled. 'He does look exactly like you described. Go on, he is searching for you.' He spoke, a bright smile still adorning his lips as he let go of Woobin and pushed him towards the younger.

Woobin flashed a last thankful smile towards the older, before running off towards his younger brother, never noticing the smile drop off Serim's lips, or the pain settling in his eyes as he watched Woobin leave.

* * *

Over the next few months, things had returned back to normal. The alley had revived and was flourishing with life, like no terror had ever hit there. Woobin had returned back to his work at the cafe too. It was yet another busy day at the cafe when Woobin saw Serim across the street with a stranger, which was no unusual sight for Woobin. He had gotten accustomed to seeing Serim with different guys every week. Or so he thought. However, the sting he felt every time he saw Serim enter the wedding boutique with a stranger told him otherwise.

Serim smiled as he led the other inside the boutique, guiding him as he tried on several outfits. 'This one is a big no! We don't want Mogu to run away and hide forever!!' He exclaimed, looking at the outfit the staff brought out. 'Our Mogu looks better in Blue. Show us something blue? Preferably darker shades...' He requested, smiling widely as he saw Jungmo blush prettily. His smile only grew brighter as he remembered someone else who had a pretty blush. 'Thinking of him again?' Jungmo asked, noticing the smile. 'Sorry.' Serim apologized, smiling sheepishly. Jungmo just shook his head in exasperation. 'Go on, try this one on!' Serim rushed him into the changing room again, handing him a deep blue suit.

As he waited for Jungmo to come out, he looked around at more suits, his eyes landing on a white one. He sighed in longing, his thoughts wandering again, remembering how someone looked angelic in white. He wondered if the other still thought of him too. He shook his head, banishing his thoughts as he saw the curtains open and Jungmo walked out. 'Oh, I think we found the one!' He exclaimed excitedly, twirling Jungmo around in excitement.

Woobin frowned as he saw the older smiling brightly at they stranger as they exited the boutique. He wondered, should he regret his choices, or should he feel thankful he had turned him down? For the one thing he realized in the past few months was that Serim was a player. However, his heart insisted otherwise. Thinking back on the week spent with the older, he felt anything but played. He felt confused. Torn. Making up his mind, he excused himself from work, following the other instead. He tried to tell himself he was only following the other only to warn his current 'prey' of his playboyish tendencies. However, what he found at the end of the day was the last thing he expected to see.

Following the two's footsteps had led him to a wedding hall, and he saw the guy from earlier in the arms of another, smiling brightly while staring at the ring now resting on his finger. Woobin frowned in confusion, looking around for Serim, finding him standing with a group of guys, who looked like the two's friends. 

* * *

Serim looked at the newly wed couple, wondering when he would get to feel the same happiness, if ever. 'Serim hyung, do you plan to stay single forever?' Wonjin asked suddenly, pulling his attention away from the happy couple. 'And waste these handsome looks? I think not!' He replied, his tone teasing as he stared fondly at the younger. 'But... You keep rejecting the blind dates I set you up on!' Wonjin complained, a slight pout visible on his lips. Serim chuckled, ruffling his hair. 'They weren't the one I am waiting for, Wonjin ah.' I replied softly, my eyes wandering back to stare at the couple now walking towards us.

'Oh? Hyung has a boyfriend already?' Hyeongjun spoke up, his eyes curious. Serim smiled, his eyes swirling with pain he couldn't mask. 'Perhaps? I don't know...' He chuckled, his eyes shining with unshed tears. 'I am just waiting for someone to realize, even with all these choices, I would still be his one, just like he is mine..' He replied softly, a far away look in his eyes. But despite the anguish he felt, it was clear to see, he hadn't given up. He still hoped. He still waited.

'Perhaps he realized already?' Mogu spoke up, a pleased smile on his lips as he stared at someone stood by the door. Serim turned towards where Mogu was pointing, letting out a chocked laugh as he saw Woobin standing there. His smile only widened as he saw the blush adorning Woobin's cheeks upon locking eyes with him, immediately looking away, eyes looking anywhere but at Serim. Feeling a sudden push, Serim looked back, glaring softly at his friend's, which turned to a smile again as he noticed Woobin stealing glances at him. 'What are you waiting for, hyung? Won't you introduce us??' Minhee spoke up, also smiling as he looked at his hyung, who's eyes finally shone with genuine happiness.

Serim nodded, happily skipping over to Woobin and immediately pulling him into a hug, who blushed at his actions. 'So... Should I wait longer??' He softly asked, eyes looking at the guy he held in his arms. 'Please say no!' Mogu exclaimed, and everyone turned to stare at him. He chuckled sheepishly, burrowing into Minhee side to hide himself. 'I don't think Serim hyung can wait any longer.' He explained softly. Everyone just laughed, teasing Serim about the blush that dusted his cheeks.

'I don't think I can wait any more either...' Woobin softly admitted, his voice muffled, capturing everyone's attention. Serim loosened his hold on the younger, pulling back to look into the other's eyes, his eyes hopeful. 'You waited long enough hyung...' Serim admitted shyly, lowering his eyes, fingers playing with the others outfit. He let out a surprised shout as he was suddenly pulled into a hug again, his face pressed against the older's chest. He smiled softly, his hands tightening their hold on Serim's suit.

'But hyung, where are your other friends? I don't see them here...' He whispered softly, jealousy shining though his voice. 'Oh? Other friends? But.. These are my only friends...' Serim answered, staring at the other, confused. 'Don't lie hyung. I saw you with them, at the boutique...' Woobin's heard his own voice fade away, felt unease taking hold again. Could feel the same doubts he had been ignoring for this past month arising again. He pulled away from the other, stepping back further away when he saw the other about to hold him again. He felt anger burning within when the older just chuckled at his worries, tears appearing in his eyes.

However, Serim only smiled happily as he held the younger's hand, intertwining their fingers. 'Woobin ah, Those are my clients.' He finally explained between chuckles, caressing the others cheeks softly, wiping away the tears the other hadn't noticed he shed. 'And the boutique... I'm a designer Woobin ah. The boutique is mine.' Those words were all it took to reassure the younger. Woobin could only blink at the other as he heard him explain, embarrassment flooding through as the other's words finally sunk in. Serim smiled at the others cute actions, uttering words that left the younger feeling butterflies again. 

' _I told you, you'll always be the one. Even when I have other choices. You'll still be the only one..._ '


End file.
